


A Hand on the Throat of Love

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Fight Me/Love Me, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: Galra tech is especially hard to control... Violence Archive Warning merely for safety. Not quite graphic descriptions but still some descriptions of choking. Please read with caution





	

The training room was usually empty in the early hours of the morning. Everyone slept peacefully, other than the two men sparring. The sounds of their weapons clashing echoed around the training room. The sound of their panting was the only other thing that could be heard, and the occasional grunt of pain.  
  
Keith darted around Shiro’s arm which had been aiming to grab him, dropping to his knees and skidding. Quickly, he twisted, legs curving through the air to knock Shiro’s legs out from underneath him, laughing a little as he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Shiro tilted his head back to smile at Keith before he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re getting quicker.”  
  
“I have a good teacher.” Keith smiled as he stood up, brushing his training pants off before he offered his hand to Shiro. The man’s Galra hand took Keith’s extended one and Shiro stood with a smile before he stepped into Keith’s personal space.  
  
They stared at each other a moment, and Shiro’s hand cupped Keith’s chin. A few seconds passed and then Keith stood up on his toes to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck, their lips pressing together softly. Shiro’s arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, holding him tightly against his chest before they finally broke apart, panting softly.  
  
They both smiled down at each other, and Keith nibbled his bottom lip softly. “You know, we could disappear back to my room-”  
  
“No, Keith. We have to be up early tomorrow.” Shiro sighed on his words and, instead, hugged Keith tightly to him. “We can sleep in a same bed but we’re _not_ doing what you think we are.”  
  
Keith whined a little but gladly reached up for another kiss, only to yell out when Shiro grabbed his back, throwing him across the room. He crashed into the wall and pain exploded around his body. Groaning, he watched Shiro, who looked horrified.  
  
“Shiro what the hell?”  
  
“I don’t… I don’t know.”  
  
Keith was inclined to believe that Shiro had just tried to start a second round of training, but the bewildered and upset look on his face said otherwise. He was staring at his metal arm, the Galra tech glowing menacingly.  
  
“Keith… run.”  
  
Keith didn’t hesitate in scrambling up and sprinting out the room, feet pounding on the floor as he tried to put as much distance between himself and Shiro. Guilt was eating him already – _your boyfriend needs help, and you’re running away –_ but he knew he had to run. Shiro would never forgive himself if he hurt Keith and it was the only thing that allowed Keith to run.  
  
He didn’t know where his feet where taking him, but when he ended up outside Pidge’s room, he knew he had to immediately wake him up. He flew inside, screaming for the teen to wake, shaking him violently.  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“Shiro’s arm. It’s acting on it’s own accord. He just threw me across the room.”  
  
Pidge was awake immediately and Keith tore out the room, rushing to the control room. He had to set an alarm off – everyone else were sleeping ducks, unable to defend themselves against the unknown threat. His legs were aching, still sore from training, and his breath was harsh in his lungs as he ran, faster and faster, forcing himself to go as quickly as he could.  
  
He turned a corner and skidded, finding himself on the bridge and he ran towards the control panel, slamming his palm on the alarm button. He gave it one second, two seconds, three seconds and then he hit the microphone.  
  
“Shiro is to be considered a threat. His arm is working of it’s own accord, possibly the Galra have activated it to work for them. Arm yourselves; I repeat, Shiro is a threat- _ow_!”  
  
He was slammed to the floor, breath being knocked out of him and he stared up at Shiro.  
  
Tears were pouring down the man’s face as he struggled to keep his arm from hurting Keith, but the metal was too strong. It slammed down onto Keith’s neck, lifting him into the air. It was squeezing hard, and Keith fought to kick out, to try and kick Shiro on a pressure point, but he was too weak.  
  
The exhaustion of training was finally affecting his body; his brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen. He struggled, as much as he could as Shiro did everything he could to drop Keith but things were getting darker and darker.  
  
Keith realised that this was it. This would be his last stand – against his own boyfriend – and then, suddenly, he was dropped to the ground.  
  
Pidge was behind Shiro, pressing something into the arm and Keith scrambled away. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith helping him up, and then, before anyone could register what was happening, Shiro was unconscious on the floor. Allura stood behind him, eyes wide with fright.

 

No one said a word and slowly, Keith felt his body collapse, Lance catching him as exhaustion finally caught up with him.

 

-xox-

 

Keith woke up slowly, his vision blurry as he looked around the room he shared with Shiro. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly. Smiling, Keith stretched out as much as he dared before carefully rolling over. Shiro was still asleep, his breathing deep and soft.  
  
Reaching up, Keith stroked a stray strand of hair from Shiro’s forehead, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips.  
  
Shiro groaned a little, his eyes flickering open to find Keith smiling at him.  
  
“Morning, Takashi.”  
  
“Morning, Keith-san.”  
  
They smiled and shared a gentle kiss.  
  
It had been two weeks since the horror of the Galra reminding the Paladins they were still there. Two weeks since Shiro’s arm had been set to destruct, and two weeks since Pidge had fixed the problem.  
  
Shiro reached over to cup Keith’s chin; the purple in the metal now flowed blue, the Galra technology nearly completely removed. Shiro had requested that some be left, just enough for him to power Galra tech when and where they needed it, and after much hesitation, Pidge had obliged.  
  
They kissed again and Keith smiled softly against Shiro’s lips, cuddling close.  
  
“That bruise has almost gone.” Shiro’s hand gently traced across Keith’s throat, the darkening skin beginning to level back to the teen’s usual pale colour.  
  
“Maybe now you’ll stop blaming yourself.”  
  
“It was my fault-”  
  
Keith cut Shiro off with a hard kiss, sighing when he pulled away. “Shiro, it was not your fault. The Galra took your arm over and made you do those things. You wanted to stop it, I won’t forget you _crying_ as your arm held me up like that. You didn’t want to hurt me and _you_ _didn’t_. I’m never going to consider you as the attacker that night, alright? It was the Galra and it was _**not**_ you.”  
  
Shiro smiled weakly and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips moved together, slow and soft, and Keith gladly wrapped his arms tightly around Shiro’s back. Shiro’s hands rested on the younger man’s hips, and they stayed that way for a minute before they pulled back to pant for air.  
  
“I love you, Keith-san.”  
  
“I love you, too, Takashi.”


End file.
